


Quando tutto finisce

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2018 [27]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Universe, Flash Fic, M/M, Melancholy, Writober 2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «Mia madre credeva in Dio. Non il dio di quei ciarlatani, un dio diverso.»«Davvero?»«Sì. Non ricordo molto bene in realtà, ero piccolo... Ma ricordo che diceva sempre una cosa. Diceva che bisognava guadagnarsi un posto in Paradiso.»





	Quando tutto finisce

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al “[ _Writober_](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2018/09/25/write-write-writober/)” indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
>  **Prompt:** Paradiso (red list)

«Tu ci credi al Culto delle Mura?» la domanda era arrivata piuttosto inaspettata. Erwin si era voltato, guardando Levi in silenzio con espressione confusa.  
«Che fu dio a donarci le mura? No.» ammise Erwin, scrollando appena le spalle.  
Levi lo guardava, l'espressione piatta apparentemente, ma si notava quanto stesse in realtà rimuginando. «Mia madre credeva in Dio. Non il dio di quei ciarlatani, un dio diverso.»  
«Davvero?»  
«Sì. Non ricordo molto bene in realtà, ero piccolo... Ma ricordo che diceva sempre una cosa. Diceva che bisognava guadagnarsi un posto in Paradiso.» Erwin mantenne un'espressione chiaramente confusa e Levi sbuffò, agitando la mano. «Il posto in cui si va dopo essere morti, almeno secondo quello che credeva lei.»  
«Ah. E come si fa?»  
«Non lo so, non me lo ricordo...» ammise l'altro, in un sospiro. Erwin sorrise, avvicinandosi e avvolgendogli il braccio intorno alle spalle, traendolo a sé. «Non importa.»  
Tacquero per diverso tempo, prima che Levi parlasse nuovamente.  
«Se ci fosse però vorrei andarci.»  
Gli occhi azzurri del Comandante saettarono verso di lui, curiosi. «Come mai?»  
«Perché se c'è un posto per tutti quelli che muoiono, allora... Sarebbe anche il nostro posto.» a patto che il Paradiso non fosse solo per pochi. Ma non gli piaceva molto l'idea.  
«A me non importa.» rivelò Erwin.  
Levi lo fulminò. «Non ti importa dove finirai dopo la morte? Metti che-»  
«Intendo che non mi importa, mi basta che ci sia anche tu.»  
Il rossore che si diffuse sulle gote di Levi era, chiaramente, imbarazzo e vergogna – ma anche piacere. «Sì, forse hai ragione tu.» concesse, lasciandosi ricadere con la testa contro il petto del proprio superiore, socchiudendo gli occhi. Sarebbe stato bello, se fosse stato così.


End file.
